In the last few years, a well known network of interconnected computers called the Internet has made it possible for people to use personal computers linked to central systems to engage in two-way information exchange. Existing systems of Internet-based information exchange include NewsGroups, Listservs, threaded discussion forums and Online databases. Local area networks (LANS) and Intranets also allow people connected to private computer networks to share information among members of an organization. Network based systems differ from traditional media formats in that they allow users to contribute as well as to access information. The most common form of network-based knowledge-sharing technology is called threaded discussion. The format used by most threaded discussion systems pre-dates the World Wide Web and is based on an older Internet protocol called Usenet. A threaded discussion is a forum where one person can “post” a communication (start a “thread”) and others can reply to that post or start a new thread. There are three main problems with threaded discussion:
a) There is no way of knowing how useful or accurate a given contribution or “posting” is.
b) There is no easy way to organize the postings into a logical knowledge structure.
c) Once a large number of postings are added to the system, it becomes unwieldy and very difficult to find the useful information among the many unedited posts.
A number of approaches have been used to try to increase the value of information in threaded discussion forums. One method of editing involves deleting older messages. Some such systems allow users to specify the age of messages that appear on their screen. In such systems older messages are lost, regardless of their value. Other systems move the older messages to an archive where they can be retrieved only if the user already knows what he or she is searching for so that search terms can be used to locate relevant messages. Another type of system relies on a moderator to edit messages for value before they are posted. Moderated discussion forums or Usenet “newsgroups” are generally favored over un-moderated ones that can quickly become clogged with redundant messages, turn into shouting matches or commercial solicitations. Some of the problems with moderated discussion forums are that:
a) The editorial process is placed in the hands of one person who may have personal biases that control the content of the system.
b) The moderator's job can become overwhelming when the number of posts increases.
c) There is significant personnel cost associated with the maintenance of such a system.
d) The moderator's criteria for value in information may not match that of individual users.
There are a number of other knowledge management systems that allow groups of people to share a central body of knowledge. Groupware systems allow individuals to contribute to, or to comment on a shared document or database. These systems generally allow an authorized person or persons to accept or reject contributions made by others. Groupware systems tend to be inter-active, but not democratic. Another field related to the present invention is the field of polling software. Polling software is used to conduct surveys or polls on specific topics. This type of software uses database technology to track opinions and report statistics on topics that are chosen by the administrators of the system. The more sophisticated polling software systems allow users to rate items for more than one criteria.
Another related field is called collaborative filtering. Collaborative filtering is a process that collects information on the tastes or interests of members of a group and makes predictions about what other members of the group will like based on similarities found in the collected data. This is a passive process for the user and is very different from the active process of ratings-based filtering described herein.